Danseuse Exotique
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Caleb never thought he was the kind of guy to fall in love at first sight...Especially with a hooker. Haleb. OneShot.


_Hey guys, so I have lots of requests and I'm getting there! I'm sorry if they're not all up in this bulk lot, but I just got a new job and I'm so busy. This was requested by _guestyloveshaleb _and _Bagilia. _I'm sorry if it's not exactly what you were after, it started easily and then got harder :/ Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters._

It was more funny than anything else, seeing Lucas Gottesman in a strip club. Caleb Rivers grinned at his friend as they all pushed him into the seat closest to the stage, the rest of them joining him on the booth. It was almost eleven o'clock and the dancers were in full swing, leaning toward the men who were openly leering at him, shaking their bare asses. Caleb could appreciate a good dancer with a pretty face and nice tits, but he knew that half of the girls on that stage were made up of silicone. He was more interested in watching Lucas's face, his very vanilla washed friend looking completely overwhelmed with the atmosphere. He looked like a little kid in a candy store, his eyes jumping from one dancer to the next, and then to the next, unable to keep his eyes shut. In less than twenty-four hours, he was going to be married to his fiancé Danielle Bauer, and so for his bachelor party, the boys had decided to drag him into a strip club.

"We should get him a private dance," Toby Cavanaugh murmured, leaning over to Caleb to talk quietly in his ear. Caleb grinned.

"Kid will finish in his pants in a matter of seconds," he muttered and Toby laughed.

"I'll go up to the bar, figure it out," he said, standing up and sliding out of the booth. Caleb watched him go before turning back to the dancers on stage. The girls up there at the moment were obviously just finishing their shift, they were down to just g-strings and necklaces that finished between their breasts. They were swinging around their respective poles, one of them running her hands over the body of another, squeezing her ass and drawing a groan from Lucas.

"Ohmygod," Caleb laughed under his breath. It was becoming almost painful to watch now. Toby came back a moment later, eyebrows raised.

"Back room, ten minutes," he said with a grin.

"I don't even know if he's going to last that long," Caleb replied. The ten minutes went by quickly, another two girls were now dancing and they were just pulling off their school girl shirts when they yanked Lucas up.

"Aw guys, what's going on? They're just about to get naked..." he whined. Caleb and Toby laughed.

"Don't worry. What we got you is much better, bro," Caleb laughed, leading the boy down a glitzy hallway to where the private rooms were. Lucas looked intrigued, and they all walked into the last room. They pushed Lucas into the seat in the centre of the room, while Toby and Caleb sat down on the couch a few metres away.

"Okay, seriously, what's going o—Oh," Lucas silenced himself when a girl walked into the room, eyes sultry and lips glossed. Caleb couldn't help but feel his own eyes widen as he took her in. She had to be one of the few girls in the place that hadn't been genetically enhanced. Her breasts were just the right size for the rest of her body, same with her ass. Most guys liked it when girls had big tits, but Caleb preferred it when they were natural. She smiled at the boys at the back of the room, those glossed lips curving upwards as though she had a secret.

"So, you're the one who's getting married tomorrow?" She asked, her voice low as she stopped in front of Lucas, legs slightly parted.

"I, uh, I..." Lucas stuttered and Caleb almost had to hit himself at his friends incompetence.

"Yes," he piped up from the back of the room. She shot him a grin over Lucas's head. "And your boys want to watch you get off?" She arched a perfect eyebrow at the two of them. Lucas was still open mouthed as he glanced back at them.

"Uh..."

"Hey, we're paying. We might as well get to watch," Toby smirked, nudging Caleb. She shrugged, taking another step toward Lucas, slinging one leg over his and then the other, sitting down on his lap and wiggling slightly, as though making herself comfortable. She inched forward on his lap, their hips pressed hard against each other, and Caleb could tell by his friend's tense posture, Lucas was already aroused. Hell, _he _was aroused, and the dancer wasn't anywhere near him.

"Just think of Dani, bro," Toby called out to him, laughing slightly. Caleb grinned, but that quickly dropped from his mouth when she started to move.

God, _she moved_.

Caleb was slouched down in the couch, arms crossed over his chest, trying to play things cool, but he just couldn't take his eyes off her. The blonde writhed and gyrated, hips pressing down on his friend and breasts rubbing against his chest. She still had a tiny skirt on and little cropped top, but Lucas's mouth was so far open that both boys at the back were sure he was going to finish off soon. She lifted herself up, cleavage rubbing over his face as she straightened up and slowly unbuttoned the top, releasing her pert breasts.

The next half hour was probably over quicker than any other half hour in their lives. The girl moved amazingly, and more than once Caleb wanted to rip Lucas from the seat and take his place. Every now and then she would look over at the two boys, and Caleb would drag his eyes away from her body and lock onto her eyes, her blue orbs piercing his. She would give him a little smile before dropping her head back to the groom, her little nose rubbing against his neck, her teeth brushing against his ear. Caleb and Toby politely averted their eyes as she got off Lucas and he crossed his legs quickly. She pulled her clothes on and smiled once more over her shoulder before leaving the dimly lit room.

"Okay," Lucas nodded, a satisfied smile on his face. "_That _was better than the other dancers."

"Yes," Toby smirked. "We can tell." A blush rose on Lucas's cheeks. Caleb grinned as they stood up and made their way back into the hallway.

"Well, I'm gonna use the toliet," Caleb said. "_Some_ of us didn't actually _get _the dance." Toby and Lucas grinned after him as he made his way down the opposite hallway. He went toilet and then came out, washing his hands and drying them quickly. As he came out of the toilet, he noticed the girl from their private dance standing a few feet away. She now had on a pair of mini shorts, which still showed off her amazing legs and perfect ass, and an oversized hoodie. She was standing with a guy who was saying something quietly to her, although his face was clearly angry. Caleb pursed his lips, knowing that he should leave and give them their privacy, but something in the way the guy was talking to the dancer made Caleb cautious. Suddenly, his voice rose and his hand flew up.

"I don't need to listen to this, you little whore!" The sentence finished with the sound of flesh on flesh and Caleb jumped forward, grabbing the guy by the scruff of his shirt and pulling him away from the blonde.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Caleb growled. "You don't hit a woman!" The man sneered, first at Caleb and then down a the girl, who's eyes were glistening and was holding her quickly reddening cheek.

"Who's this—another guy you get paid to suck off?" He let out a short laugh and Caleb's grip on his shirt tightened.

"Just let him go," the girl murmured, shaking her head. "He's not worth it." Caleb's eyes flickered over to her, and then back to the guy. The girl didn't look worried or scared anymore, she just looked...Tired. Caleb licked his lips quickly and slowly released the guy. He shot another glare in their direction before taking off down the hallway, kicking over a side table in the process and sending it's contents to the ground. Caleb turned to the dancer, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She shrugged, shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. Caleb pursed his lips, looking in the direction that the guy had gone. "Does he hit you a lot?"

"Nah, usually just yells. Whatever, he won't have the chance to do it again," she straightened up and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Thanks, by the way."

"It's cool," Caleb gave her a tentative smile.

"So when does your friend get married?" She asked with a smirk.

"Tomorrow. I don't actually think he's ever been in a strip club before tonight," he grinned.

"That's sweet," she let out a laugh and it was the cutest thing Caleb had ever heard. "I have a feeling he might be the one of the only ones in the city who can say that! God," she screwed up her nose as she glanced around her. "I wouldn't mind never have being in one." She shrugged. "Pays good money, what can I say?" She suddenly looked a little embarrassed about opening up and Caleb quickly put his hand out.

"I'm Caleb."

"Hanna," she said, taking his hand. "You're not one of those weird, stalker guys who's going to look me up in the phone book now that I've told you my real name, are you?" Caleb laughed.

"No, promise," he grinned. "I'll only ring you if you give me your number." Hanna Marin nodded and smiled slightly, playing with a strand of hair.

"Okay, well," she picked her bag up off the ground. "I'll see later...Caleb."

* * *

It took only three nights before Caleb came back. The blonde dancer with the blue eyes and cute laugh had filled his thoughts since he had left the club early Sunday morning. Tuesday night after he finished work he couldn't help but end up back at the strip club after he had showered and changed. At eleven-thirty, he was not disappointed when she stepped onto the stage.

Hanna was obviously the main attraction when she sashayed forward, the other two girls dropping back and dancing in the background. Even if they were still right at the front of the stage, Caleb's eyes were only on Hanna. She was wearing a tiny skirt that barely covered her ass, and when she turned around and bent over in the high heeled shoes, the only thing covering her ass from being completely exposed was a lace g-string. A tiny top clung to her torso and he was pretty sure she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. The music was low, sultry, the bass was running through Caleb's body as he leaned forward, his eyes hooked on the blonde in front of him. She gripped the pole at the front of the stage, slinging one toned leg around it and arching her back. She swung around the pole, her hair falling over her shoulder and her breasts bouncing. The two other girls moved up to stand on either side of her as she hooked both ankles behind the pole and tipped over backwards, giving the crowd an x-rated view of her cleavage and then further down as the two girls on either side of her untied the front of her shirt.

Caleb wasn't sure how he was meant to feel. He was completely turned on, staring up at her, and all he wanted to do was pull her off the stage and drag her to one of those private rooms. But as he looked around and saw the other men in the club, he was pretty sure they were all thinking the same thing. He bit his lip and finally stood up, tearing his eyes away from Hanna, who was still dancing on stage, and walking swiftly from the club.

* * *

"Late night, honey?" The waitress gave him a sympathetic look as she poured coffee into his cup. Caleb gave her a quick smile.

"Yeah, something like that," he replied, accepting the coffee and ripping open a sugar sachet. He was already regretting walking out of the club, but there was just something about watching her after he had spoke to her that made him feel dirty. She had been fucking gorgeous the first time he had seen her dance, but she had seemed so _real _and sweet, playing with a lock of her hair nervously, that he just felt wrong watching her dance like that.

"Didn't like the show?" Came a soft voice from behind him. He frowned and turned around, surprised when he saw Hanna standing there. She had on skinny jeans that clung to her shapely legs and ass, and an oversized hoodie. She still had on all her makeup and her hair was still done up, looking a little strange contrasting with her casual clothing. She slid into the booth opposite him and held up a hand, requesting coffee. "So?"

"I had no problem with the show," he replied with a half smile.

"You left early," she stated.

"Surprised you noticed me."

"You were probably the only guy in the club who wasn't blatantly jacking off over me," Hanna shrugged. Caleb grinned down into his coffee as he finished off the cup. She picked up her own cup, playing with the handle before finally looking back up at him. "Why'd you leave?"

"I dunno," Caleb shrugged. He let out a laugh. "It actually just kinda felt wrong..."

"Wrong watching a stripper in a strip club?" Hanna raised an eyebrow disbelievingly and let out a short laugh. Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he pulled out some notes from his pocket. "Coffee's on me," he told her smiling, as he put the notes on the table. "Have a good night." Hanna watched him go, a thoughtful expression on her face. As she saw him walk out the front door, she jumped from the booth and walked out quickly after him.

"Hey, uh, Caleb!" He turned around, surprised. "You said you wouldn't call me unless I gave you my number?" Hanna held out her hand. "Give me your phone." He tried not to grin too wide as she put her number into his phone. She gave him a knowing smile as she handed it back. "You're crazy if you don't call me."

* * *

Three weeks later, things were getting surprisingly serious between the two. Caleb had rung Hanna about twenty minutes after she had given him her number and walked away. He hadn't, however, been back into the club. Hanna had broached the subject once but he had just shrugged it off. Finally, when she came over to his house one Saturday night, she stood up in front of where he was sitting at the table and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you like seeing me dance?" She asked. Caleb licked his lips.

"I _love _seeing you dance," he replied honestly.

"You never come to the club," Hanna murmured.

"That's got nothing to do with your dancing," he assured her. Hanna tilted her head to one side, her hair tumbling over her shoulder and licking her lips. She pursed her lips and came over to him, straddling him on the chair and rotating her hips slowly. Caleb loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, his fists clenching as she pressed her centre to his.

"Then why don't you come?"

"Because..." Caleb sighed. "Because I can't watch those other guys watch you." Hanna stopped moving and frowned slightly.

"Oh." Caleb raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?" A small smile played over her lips.

"Yeah. Oh," she leaned her forehead to his. "Well, you know," Hanna tilted her head to one side, a cheeky smile on her face and sparkle in her eye. "When we're here, there's no one who can watch me except you." Caleb's eyes flashed open as she leaned away from him and pulled her shirt over her head, sitting only in her mini shorts and a purple lace bra. "And I am _more _than willing...To put on your own private show..." Caleb let out a groan as she began to press her hips down on his again, before slipping a hand between them and rubbing the crotch of his pants firmly. "And..." she slid off him, between his legs, her small hands deftly undoing his belt buckle before she straightened up. "I am more than happy to throw in a happy ending." She slid her thigh firmly between his legs and he bit back another groan.

"I could work with that," Caleb grinned as he grasped her waist and pulled her back down to him.

_Please review :)_


End file.
